Mot
Mot is a demon in the series. History The Semitic god of death, who would continuously attempt to devour the god Baal every few years. This exchange continued for a time until Mot's own father threatened to overturn his throne if the conflict did not end. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Reaper Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order; Case File Boss *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Death Arcana, as '''Mondo' in Revelations: Persona **''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Death Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Death Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Death Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Death Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona 5: Death Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Reaper Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Reaper Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Mot appears as one of the Assembly of Nihilo's generals, guarding the Diet Building at Nagata-Cho. Along with Surt, Mithra and Mada, Mot twisted the Diet into a maze of wandering halls, fake doors and optical illusions. Following the defeat of his Nihilo comrades, Mot confronted the Demi-fiend in a hallway of statues. The Demi-fiend needs to pinpoint the right one among the fake statues, otherwise they will be teleported back. The hint is the reflection on the floor. In the boss battle, Mot is scripted to cast the Beast Eye skill to increase his Press Icon in a considerable high frequency mixed with Makakaja to buff his magic power and Megidolaon, a very powerful Almighty spell which targets all enemies. The Demi-fiend is best advised to use both buff and debuff spells in order to waste his Press Icons to cast Dekunda instead of casting Beast Eye and cause his attacks to miss. Mot is immune or strong to all elementals except for Electricity, which is his weakness. Due to Mot's AI during this boss battle having the tendency to abuse the Beast Eye spell, this battle is nicknamed "Mot's Drama" (モト劇場) by the Japanese fans. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Mot is the special plug-in obtainable to those that finish the first sixteen acts within the main storyline as neutral. Unlike the other two early alignment plug-ins, players do not receive an inexperienced variant and do not encounter him as a boss or NPC during the main acts. He appears later as a miniboss within the instanced boss area of Zoushigiya Cemetary. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mot can teach Nanashi the Makakaja, Megidolaon and Mamudoon skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Force, Darkness and Almighty skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Mot is the demon attempting to invade the living world in the Case File, The Prince of Darkness. A Volt Order demon must be used in the Catholic Church in order to make the spot where he plans to invade appear. Several waves of Lady Zombies, Ukobachs, Selkets, Mezukis, Gozukis and five Ikusas must be fought before he appears. When Mot arrives he offers Raidou a chance to join him and gain eternal life as the worlds of life and death shall soon be merged. When he realizes that Raidou is a devil summoner, he attacks. Beating Mot earns Raidou a Rakiri. Mot later appears as a random demon in the Akarana Corridor. Megami Ibunroku Persona Mot is the ultimate Persona of Reiji Kido. In Revelations: Persona his name is changed to Mondo. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Like Beelzebub, Mot is exclusive to Eikichi with Bad Affinity. ''Persona 4'' A persona of the Death Arcana that can be found through Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory or be made with fusion. ''The Animation'' Mot was used against Shadow Naoto to block an incoming Ziodyne and in an attempt to defeat her. Mot used Mudoon by Rise's suggestion, thinking Shadow Naoto has slowed down somehow and has a higher chance of instantly being defeated. The attack failed and Shadow Naoto shot Yu with Galgalim Eyes, causing him to age. Mot represents the bond between Yu and Hisano Kuroda. In the True Ending special, Mot appears to attack Margaret's Loki using Mudoon, as well as bring a message of support to Yu from Hisano. ''Persona 5'' Mot is the ninth Persona of the Death Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace and in the Qliphoth World, with the title "Coffin-borne God." He is one of three Personas to learn the Megidola skill and the second to learn Megidolaon. He is also the only source of the Repel Elec skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Mot yields a Concentrate skill card. Mot initially appears as a Shadow sub-boss in Futaba's Palace. The party must defeat him to advance further into the Palace. This boss may use a skill called Trapped Rat to transform a party member into a rat. Affected party members will be rattled and unable to take action. Mot will also summon Lamia as backup during the fight. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Trisagion\Innate Megidolaon\Innate Drain Force\90 Mamudoon\91 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' The Prince of Darkness= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Semitic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Mot Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Mot Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas